Lost in Translation
by LAZYcrazyMISFIT
Summary: Arthur and Alfred's slang starts to lead to some difficulties understanding each other, and both of them find themselves raising eyebrows at the other's choice of words. Human names used, implied USUK. I do not own Hetalia. Rated T for slightly suggestive slang and misunderstood meanings.


**Ok, so I'm pretty sure I may not be the first person to do this, but I'm going to write this anyway. More often than not, I read a fanfic written by a person from a different country/region (mostly people from the UK) and I find myself having to look up some of the slang. Needless to say, British slang has also led to some interesting conversations with my friends ("What in the heck is a wanker?"). I recently found a website that had a BUNCH of British slang and their meanings on it, so I figured I should finally write this off a little plot bunny that's been collecting dust in the back of my mind for the past few days. I'll also include the meanings of some of the more… random slang at the end because I'm not entirely sure that even American readers will get some of this. **

**Enjoy!~**

**Also, I don't own Hetalia or… do I really have to say that I don't own the United Kingdom? Fine, I don't own the UK either.**

"Stop tanglefootin' around and let's get a move on, Artie!"

Arthur found himself completely baffled at the American's sentence.

"What in the bloody hell are you saying?!"

Alfred paused. He wasn't entirely sure on how to translate his sentence so that the Englishman could understand him, and he was afraid of Arthur misinterpreting the meaning of the original phrase entirely.

"Uh, do you know what beating around the bush means?"

"Why on Earth would you think I was abusing vegetation?"

Alfred started to giggle uncontrollably at the expense of Arthur, who was still undoubtedly confused by the American's original phrase.

"What's so funny?"

Alfred managed to explain to Arthur what the phrase meant as he tried to control his laughing fit.

"I-It means to stop wasting time and get finished already!"

Arthur pondered this for a moment in careful silence until he finally grinned at Alfred.

"Blow me! You mean like fraffing around, don't you? "

Alfred's face turned bright red at his proclamation, and Arthur paused midsentence.

"What's wrong Alfred did I say something to get you gutted?"

Alfred looked completely and utterly perplexed at Arthur.

"You just asked me to blow you, and now you're saying you've gutted me?"

It was Arthur's turn to laugh as he tried to explain the meaning of his slang. He giggled as a blushing Alfred tried to explain to Arthur what those phrases meant in his country.

"Oh, I wasn't trying to ask for a wank or anything else to do with my knob."

"…huh? What? You mean like a doorknob?"

Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to avoid smirking at the American's ignorance of British slang.

~Time skip~

Arthur was sleeping peacefully after a long day at work. He was sprawled out on the sofa, snoring peacefully as he dreamed of being a young nation again. His blonde hair was ruffled, he was snoring softly, and he looked about as exhausted as anyone ever could. He was perfectly contempt on sleeping the evening away since he didn't have any work to do at home, and as soon as he fell onto the couch in a sleepy daze, he was out like a light. Needless to say, his quiet state of unconsciousness just couldn't last, especially since he currently lived with an extremely loud American.

"-ey Artie. Hey..Hey Artie! Artie! Art!"

Arthur sat up quickly as he woke up, which led to his head hitting Alfred's chin. They both groaned, and Arthur found the ability to glare at Alfred completely intact, despite his newly-caused headache.

"Why on Earth did you feel the need to knock me up?"

Alfred looked at him as though he was the most confusing thing on the planet.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure I can't get you preggers."

"Preggers? What are you going on about?"

Alfred sighed as he rubbed his chin.

"Just…nevermind."

"You prat. I swear you've gone extremely potty."

"What the hell? I don't have to go to the John!"

"Who the bleeding hell is this John bloke? Also, I'm assuming you meant to say loo?"

"Cindy Lou Who?"

"What?"

"Like the book character."

Arthur sighed simply because he had no clue as to what Alfred was going on about.

"I say we put paid to this discussion."

Alfred seemed to lighten up at this, and Arthur finally thought that he might get Alfred to stop talking so he could finish his kip.

"Cool, broskii! How much?"

"What do you mean? How much of what?"

"Money dude! You said you'd pay me!"

Arthur simply planted himself face-down into the pillow, hoping that the American wouldn't feel it necessary to go through his wallet.

**Meanings:**

**Tanglefootin': I don't know if anyone else uses this phrase, but it pretty much means to just wander around and avoid getting what you need done. **

***Also: I'm like 99.9% sure that Brits probably know what "beating around the bush" means, but for this fic, let's assume Britain doesn't.**

**Fraffing: Pretty much the same as tanglefootin'**

**Blow me; It's short for "Blow me over!" It's like an exclamation of surprise.**

**Get you gutted: Get you upset.**

**Wank: Think wanker…**

**Knob: another word for a willy. **

**Knock up: Wake up.**

**Preggers: Pregnant (not really sure if that was really needed…)**

**Prat: idiot**

**Potty: another term for crazy**

**John/Loo: Toilet (Not sure if I spelled "loo" correctly..)**

**Put paid: Put an end**

**Kip: a cat nap **

**I'm fairly sure that some people in Britain may not use all the words I used, and I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was stereotyping all you awesome Brits out there. Same goes for Americans who read this; I know we all aren't completely ignorant when it comes to British slang. **

**Please review! :3**

**~Misfit**


End file.
